


Kissing Luke

by klaineQmuke



Category: 5SOS, Muke - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, What it's like to kiss Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaineQmuke/pseuds/klaineQmuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What MICHAEL feels and sees when he kisses LUKE :) Story from Michael's P.O.V :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Luke

Michael's P.O.V

As I straddle Luke's slim thighs, I can feel him shiver beneath me as if he has had ice tipped down his back.

His big hands cup the back of my neck as he brings my face closer to his, his blue eyes batting gently shut.

I can feel his breath on my lips, and it smells of Nutella which he ate for lunch, which is hot.

I place my hands on his chest and feel him tense beneath me, but relax as I slip one of my hands under his shirt and rub his tummy gently.

He smiles and closes the gap between us, giving me a small closed-mouthed kiss.

His lips are soft and feel so amazing against mine that I start to feel dizzy with overwhelming emotions.

As he pulls away, our eyes meet and I see him grin widely, showing off his dimples that are deeper than my soul.

I lean back in and kiss him harder, keeping my lips pressed there with his hands pulling me closer.

We don't even move our lips for a second, but then he shifts his bottom one down slightly so I can capture it between my own.

I can feel the stubble on his chin brushing against my own, and his nose is digging into my cheek.

I breathe heavily against his lips, and begin to move mine in sync with his, swallowing his little pants as continues to kiss me.

He opens his mouth slightly, and I slip my tongue in, feeling my pants tighten as it rubs against his. I moan and he bites on my bottom lip, drawing blood.

This new rough kiss is extremely hot, and I can barely contain my excitement as moves his hand to run gently over my groin area.

I pull away to catch a quick breath but Luke clearly isn't done, as he leans forwards and slides his tongue slowly, but firmly along my bottom lip.

I whine needily, and he pulls my lip into his mouth, sucking it raw. I'm so turned on right now.

We kiss for a few more minutes until the need for oxygen takes over. I pull away, and kiss his nose gently, before cuddling up to him, and putting Harry Potter on the TV.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed :)  
> I will be posting more 5sos oneshots soon :)


End file.
